1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward methods and apparatae for reducing viscosity of high viscosity materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 31,241 discloses a method and apparatus for controlling fluency of hydrocarbon fluids using electromagnetic energy. My copending application Ser. No. 602,399 describes an improvement of the method and apparatus for facilitating the removal of hydrocarbon fluids as well as a method and apparatus for recovering fractions from hydrocarbon fluids, insulating storage vessels, and cleaning storage vessels and pipelines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,562 discloses a method for the heating of materials within a cavity by use of electromagnetic energy.
In the past, chemicals have been employed to condition solids, resins, epoxies and other high viscosity materials which are used as protective coverings. Certain paints, vinyls, polyamides and urethane resins, epoxies, greases exhibit high viscosity which makes it difficult to remove them from containers. Also, high viscosity makes mixing and spraying very difficult, if not impossible. Generally, solvents are used for viscosity reduction in such cases. However, when solvent reduced materials are applied to the surface being covered, some of the solvent may be trapped below the skin of the faster drying outer surface. The difference in coefficients of expansion between the volatile solvents and the solids can cause cracking and checking of the protective surface and exposure of the unprotected undersurface to corrosion and early failure. Heretofore, various heating means, such as coils, steam rooms, hot boxes and the like, have been used with limited success in reducing the viscosity of contained high viscosity materials to attain the desired condition for pouring, mixing, pumping or spraying purposes. Often times, due to the difficulty in controlling the temperature of these heating processes, overheating and accompanying oxidation or loss of amines or other fractions may occur which cause deterioration.